1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damping device for use in an auto-close mechanism of a sliding rail assembly for drawer, sliding door or furniture and more particularly, to a biaxial flow damper for drawer, which uses front and rear pistons in two parallel flow chambers in one cylinder body to provide a relatively greater resistance, enhancing the buffer effect against the movement of the auto-close mechanism, and therefore the auto-close mechanism does not require much installation space while providing a relatively longer buffer stroke to achieve a relatively better buffer performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various monoaxial flow dampers (including hydraulic dampers and pneumatic dampers) for use in a drawer, sliding door or any of a variety of furniture are known. Exemplars are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,615,450B2, U.S. Pat. No. 7,244,005, and Taiwan Utility M294879. However, these conventional designs are not suitable for the condition where a great buffer effect is required. Extending the stroke of the buffer effect to enhance the damping for application in a condition where a great buffer effect is required will complicate the structure and relatively increase the dimension. Therefore, there is a demand for a damper that eliminates the aforesaid problem.